Providing strong support and guidance to promising pre- and post-doctoral students is crucial for the advancement of all fields of science. This competing renewal of R13 HL074923 proposes to provide travel support for up to 30 trainees to attend the Annual Scientific Meeting of the American Psychosomatic Society (APS). The essential mission of the APS is to promote and advance the scientific understanding of the interrelationships among biological, psychological, social and behavioral factors in human health and disease, and the integration of the fields of science that separately examine each, and to foster the application of this understanding in education and improved health care. For greater than 60 years, the annual APS meeting has provided an outstanding forum for trainees and established investigators and clinicians working within a wide range of disciplines and specialty areas to exchange new ideas and research strategies that ultimately facilitate and improve the quality of research and its translation into clinical practice and public policy. The annual APS meeting is attended by over 500 researchers and clinicians from around the world. The previous conference grant supported the APS Young Scholars Award Program, which provided travel awards to competitively-selected trainees judged to show outstanding potential for a career in behavioral and psychosomatic medicine. The overall aim of this conference grant is to continue to provide travel awards to highly promising pre- and post-doctoral trainees. We propose to support up to 20 APS Young Scholar Awards per year and to establish two new travel awards. The APS Minority Initiative Travel Award will provide support for up to 5 promising trainees from racial/ethnic or other underrepresented groups to attend the meeting. The APS M.D. Trainee Travel Award will provide support for up to 5 medical students, residents or fellows who express a strong research and/or clinical interest in the psychological, social or behavioral pathways that influence health and disease. Support is requested for the 2009 - 2013 annual meetings. (End of Abstract)